


The New Broken Scene

by LittleMissB95



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cutesy, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissB95/pseuds/LittleMissB95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys meet at a mentel hospital and realise they are better than everyone thinks! Also Luke and Ashton fall in love and be all cute and shit :) </p><p> </p><p>*Title is from She's Kinda Hot by 5SOS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Newbies

If I'm being totally honest being sent to a mental hospital fucking sucks! I'm not even that bad. Like I  
may have almost set the school on fire and maybe flooding the bathrooms with water and filling up the halls weren't the best ideas. But that doesn't mean I'm crazy does it? My parents only started caring what I did when I set my younger sisters hair on fire and melted my younger brothers monster truck. I don't know why I did it I love them but I was so hurt and over the way mum and dad treated me I had to do something to get their attention. As I walked inside the hospital I felt a cold shiver run down my spine I've never felt so out of place and creeped out in my life. I walk up to the front desk where I'm greeted cheerily by a blonde girl of about 20 chewing on purple bubble gum. "Hello and welcome to The Institute of Mental Health and Wellbeing." She beamed brightly at me. It was kind of unsettling really no one should be that happy working somewhere like this. "Uh thanks my names Ashton Irwin I'm new here." I say trying to smile but it fails. "Nice to meet you Ashton I'll need you to fill in some forms then we can send you to the correct floor." She says handing me a small stack of papers and pen. I go and sit on a hard plastic chair near the window. As I'm filling out the first form I look around me and see all different kinds of people sitting and waiting. There's a tall broad shouldered blonde boy sitting across from me his hairs all styled up in a quiff. It's got streaks of brown all through it, his eyes are a beautiful piecing blue and my God he has a lip ring. I've never seen such a stunning person before maybe my stay here won't be so bad after all.


	2. "Hi I'm Luke."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton mets Luke and cute shit happens

As I finish filling out the forms I feel eyes on me. I look up and see the cute blonde staring at me. "Hi I'm Luke Hemmings." He says smiling putting a hand out for me to shake. "Nice to met you Luke I'm Ashton Irwin." I say shaking his hand. God his hands are soft seriously how? And wow is that perfume I smell? As I'm sitting there wondering what to do when Luke pipes up again "what you in for? If you don't mind me asking." He says a slight blush on his cheeks. I smile "it's okay and according to my parents I'm a headcase and I have destructive behavioural issues, what about you?" I say putting the forms on the seat next to me. "Same as you expect I've got ADHD." Luke says looking at the ground. I put a hand on his shoulder rubbing my thumb over the fabric of his shirt. "Don't worry about it we can be crazy together!" I say grinning at him. Luke looks up smiling and blushing slightly to. His so cute honestly it's adorable. I think our time here is gonna be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me ages to update this I've been crazy busy anyway hope you like it :) this is the shortest chapter ever but I promise I'll write more next time


	3. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lasthon meet Malum :)

*A few days later* 

Luke and I were sitting out on the grass in the sun talking when suddenly a shadow comes out of nowhere and blocks out our sun. I look up to see a pale dark haired boy looking down at me, his smiling but it's kind of mischievous like I shouldn't trust him. It's then I spot the second guy his got tanned skin and fluffy black hair. His smile looks friendly and overly happy like maybe he over did it on the drugs. His slightly blissed out to be honest but I like the look of him more than this other fellow. "Uh can I help you?" I say not as confident as I would like which is slightly embarrassing. "Well no, we just wanted to say hi to the newbies, I'm Michael and his Calum." The pale boy gestures to his friend who waves at us. "Oh hey." I say feeling my face go red. Luke's smiling at them he then stands and introduces himself to the boys. Michael tells us his got mental health issues and could be slightly belimic. Calum on the other hand is what he likes to call 'missing a few screws' the clinic has him in their files as 'mentally unstable.' We talk for a bit Luke and I share why were here and then the rest is made of small talk and disscussing who's who around here. I'm mid sentence when I hear a blaring bell ring, it's piercing sound rings through my enitre body. I stumble a little as I try to focus on anything but that sound, in the process I grab Luke's arm and only after it stops do I see what I did. I quickly let go a firely blush raging on my face. No one expect Luke seems to notice thank God because I feel like Michael and Calum are the type who would tease me about it. "What was that?" I say still slightly bewilered. "That my friend was the fire alarm, it goes off at least once a week, there's quite a few piros here." Michael says casually as if the infernal ringing hasn't affected him at all. I guess it hasn't he said his been here a while he might be used it. Nobody says anything for a bit we all just lay back and enjoy the sun. It's a beautiful day and if I weren't cooped up in here I'd be at the beach with Harry and Lauren my brother and sister. I hadn't thought about those two since I got here and now that I have I realise how much I miss them and how much I want to see them. I sit there quitely thinking about them when I feel an arm around me and I then realise I'm sobbing. I look up and see Luke has wrapped me in a tight hug. "Ash what's wrong?" He asks rubbing my back. I take a couple deep breaths before I talk; "I miss my brother and sister." I nealry stutter but thankfully I don't. Luke hushes me and continues to comfort me trying his best to make me feel better. After a few mintues and some comforting words from Luke I begin to calm down and return to my usual self. "It's okay Ash we all miss people, I miss my family and my dog Molly." Luke grins, it shows off his lip ring I want to kiss that grin off his face but I don't. "Yeah it's fine man, I miss my mum heaps." Michael says patting me on the arm in an effort to comfort me. "I miss my family everyday man it's tough but there's visitng days on Wednesdays and you get one hour phone calls every second Saturday." Calum smiles like his solved everyone's issues. He kind of has I'd forgotton about that! I'd been so caught up in dealing with my crush on Luke and being in this stupid place that I hadn't thought about much else. I think I'm going to like being friends with these guys and maybe they might help make this place a little brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammer is still an issue atm but I'm getting an editer soon so that will be fixed ASAP :) thanks for reading please leave kudos or comments :) Also this chapter is likely to be short to but hopefully longer than the first two :) 
> 
> *The fact that Michael in my story and Michael in IRL both have/had mental health issues is just a coincidence*


	4. Family Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys families comes to visit :)

It was Wednesday and that meant that my family were coming to visit, or at least I hope they did. I knew my parents wouldn't be there but I was hoping that Harry and Lauren would come. I knew mum and dad would never let them if they asked but knowing Harry he'd plan to sneak the two of them out of the house and over here. As I waited I watched other peoples parents and siblings come and go. Everyone looked so happy but it wasn't the freaky fake kind that I mostly saw around here, it was the real genuine happy, that you couldn't fake no matter how hard you try. Time ticked away fairly quickly and just as I was giving up hope Harry and Lauren burst through the doors of the clinc. They look around and see me smiling so much my face hurts. They have similar expressions as they race towards me embracing me in a tight hug. We stay like that for a few moments then we go and sit down in the waiting room. "It's really good to see you guys I almost thought you weren't going to come." I say trying to hold it together. I've missed these two quite a lot and considering my break down a few days a go it's made me quite emotional. "We wouldn't miss it for the world and it's good to see you to." Lauren says hugging me again. Harry grins nodding in agreement. "We snuck out to come see you." He says looking kind of proud. "I thought you might." I say punching him in the arm lightly. We sit and catch up for about half an hour then suddenly visiting day's over. They hug me one last time and we all try not to cry as we wave goodbye. I wait till their out of sight before I head back to my room. On my way there I see Luke waving goodbye to two tall blonde boys both about mid twenties in age. I see a blonde haired lady to and a taller sandy blonde haired man. I guess that must be his family. They look happy to see Luke. That kind of annoys me my parents couldn't have been happier to send me here. I know they'll never visit to which seems to make everything worse somehow. "Hey Ashton did your brother and sister visit today?" Luke asks after his family has left. "Uh yeah they did it was good to see them." I say trying to hide the slight annoyance in my voice. "Cool did you wanna hang out in my room for a bit?" He asks looking a little nervous. Damn his cute! I'm smiling now I can feel it spread across my face. "Sure I'd like that." I say following a blushing Luke to his room. I don't know what it is about Luke but he brings out the shy, blushing, nervous wreak in me. I don't know mind though because if anyone's going to have that affect on me it better be Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be pretty short as I'm writing on my phone ATM :) but I hope you enjoy!


	5. You're Kinda Hot (Just A Itty Bitty Little Bit Hot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Ashton have their kiss in the most chliche way I could possbily think of :)

Sitting on the bed in Luke's room is kind of uncomfortable but not because the bed's not soft enough. It's not physical it's emotional and that kind of makes it harder to deal with. I don't know if I can hold it together but I have to don't I? I mean I can't just blurt out that I have a huge crush on him. I never even knew I liked boys until I met Luke something about him is just insanely irresistible and I can't stop thinking about him. Every time I close my eyes I see his beautiful face, I've dreamed about him multiple times. We're playing FIFA at the moment and I'm loosing badly because I'm so distracted by Luke and focusing is kind of hard to do when there's a sex God sitting next to you. "Man you suck at this!" Luke laughs as he beats me yet again, his practically crying his laughing so much. "Shut up." I pout putting my controler down next to me. I cross my arms over my chest to make my point even more evident. Luke scoots over closer to me, his grining like a little kid who's just told you they know something you don't and they won't share it with you. "What?" I ask looking at him through my eyelashes. "Nothing, it's just you're cute when you pout." He says as if he tells me that everyday and honestly I kind of hope someday he might tell me that everyday. I blush because damn it his never not adorable and the worst part is he has no idea. His not even doing it on purpose his just cute without trying. "Uh I-ah thanks." I stutter my face going red again. Luke sits up so his shoulders level with mine or as level as they can be considering his a giant and is at least 4 inches taller than me. He looks me in the eyes then flicks his eyes down to my lips, I'm kind of nevrous I don't really know what to do so I just sit really still. He leans in a little closer and whispers "can I kiss you?" I nod unable to find my voice and even if I could it would probably break which would be embarrassing. Before I can really process what I've agreed to, Luke's kissing me. It's gentle but kind of hot and like maybe I could put my hand up his T-shirt. But than again I don't want to ruin the moment by being too forwards because than it might not happen again and I'd like it to happen again. Before I can make up my mind Luke has his hand traveling up my leg and towards my torso. He stops and breaks the kiss "is that okay?" he asks looking a little unsure if he should continue. I nod and he continues to move his hand up my body. He just gets his hand under my top when the door to his room opens. Michael and Calum are standing in the door way looking a little more than shocked. "What the hell?" Michael swears his not angry just confused. "Yeah what's going on guys?" Calum asks more calmly then Michael had been. That's a good question I think as I struggle for an answer but my minds blank. Luke pipes up saving me from having to give an explation. "Do you two know how to knock?" His changed the subject thank you Luke! I think to myself. "Yeah but.." Michael tries to justife them barging in but fails. Calum tries but again has no such luck. I don't know what's going to happen now but all I'm thankful for right now is that I don't have to talk and Luke's holding my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly cuteness but also involves a little bit of almost sexualness to :) 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter turned out longer than I thought it would but that's good :)


	6. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Malum asking Lashton a whole bunch of questions :) Also something happens to Ashton but his okay

We sit in silence for about 10 mintues and honestly it's the longest 10 mintues of my entire life. I'm shaking and sweating which is not a good combonation, I'm so worried that I'm going to loose the only friends I have at this Hell hole. Micheal is the first to break the silence, "how long has this being happening?" he asks more calmly than his first reaction. No one says anything for a bit than Luke pipes up "this is our first kiss if that's what you mean?" He says running his thumb over the back of my hand. I breathe deeply trying to calm my over activite imagination. Michael nods and let's Calum say his part. "Okay then, so are you two gay? Cause if you are that's cool I'm just wondering." He finishes with a slight blush like he was emarrassed to ask that question. It's my turn to speak now seeing as I haven't said a word for a while. "I don't know Luke's the first guy I've ever liked, I didn't know I liked boys until I saw him." I answer honestly. My heads still swimming but it's not so crazy anymore. I think getting that off my chest helped me calm down and breathe more evenly. Luke looks at me smiling like he understands exactly how I feel and well maybe he does. The rooms falls silent again before Calum gestures to Luke, hinting he wants him to answer the same question. Luke takes a deep breath before he speaks "I'm the same as Ashton, I didn't know I liked boys until I met him." His face has gone a pale pink colour and it's slowly spread down to his neck. "Are you gonna date? Becuase if you are there's gonna have to be some rules." Michael says sternly like Luke and I are his kids and we've done something naughty. Everyone looks back and forth at each other before Luke and I both shrug our shoulders. The non communial gesture seems to have gotten our point across; we don't know we only just kissed and than you two ruined it. "Okay but honestly if you guys are gonna be fuck buddies or whatever than keep the PDAs to a minium." Michael says all matter of factly before standing mumbling something about needing to take his meds and then leaving. Calum soon follows but he at least waves goodbye and says "guys whatever you decide is okay with me." The door clicks shut as Calum exits the room leaving Luke and I to sit in an awkward silence. My heads started spinning again and now I feel like I'm gonna be sick. The rooms started turing as well now I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster and I want to get off. Before I even know what's happening I pass out on the bed. I wake up in a small room the walls are painted a soft blue colour and there's pictures of cartoon animals on the roof and walls. There's one of two penguins on the roof and one has a giant fish covering it's top half. The second one's got a speech bubble coming out of his mouth saying 'relax everything's under control.' I laugh because it's actually kind of funny and I imagine the other penguin rolling his eyes, which just makes me laugh more. When I've stopped I realise I'm not alone, I see a person sitting in a chair next to the bed. How did I not see them before? The person moves and slowly but surely I see it's Luke. His been asleep and is rubbing his eyes, he yawns slightly and streaches. This lifts his top a little and I get a glimse of what I could of been touching. "How long have I been out for?" I ask slowly pulling myself up to a sitting postion. Luke leans forwards in his chair a little "a couple hours, the nurse has been in to see you a few times." He says getting up off the chair and sitting on the end of the bed. "What happened?" I ask tucking my legs under my chin and wrapping my arms around them. "You fainted there not sure why but they said you should be fine." Luke's grinning just like he was a couple hours ago before we got interupted. I smile to because I'm honestly starting to think this place isn't all bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! This is the furthers I've ever gotten writing a story so I'm happy about that :) If you have any ideas/questions please comment them below and also please leave feedback or kudos if you like the story :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my third story here but I hope to be using this account more soon there will probably be spelling and gramma mistakes in this so sorry about that! I hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
